To provide redundant power feeds to an electronic device, many systems include automatic transfer switches (ATSs). An ATS couples to a plurality of power feeds on a first side and one or more power supplies on a second side. The one or more power supplies receive power from one of the power feeds (e.g., AC power) at a time via the ATS, convert the received power to supply power (e.g., DC power), and supply power to the electronic device. If power from a primary power feed becomes unavailable, the ATS switches from the primary power feed to a backup power feed so that power to the one or more power supplies is uninterrupted. This switching allows the electronic device to remain operational even when the primary power feed is unavailable.